icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BigPetals
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:ISam's Mom/@comment-BigPetals-20100918161217 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 16:13, September 18, 2010 fanfic so even if ipity the nevel doesnt turn out like that plot could you post it any way? becuse as far as i know theres no icarly fannon wiki and i have no fanfiction.net adress .......i not doing this to be bossy i am just asking ......and id apriechiate it :) ....but if i sound bossy im sorry....ps if you do write could you send me a message? .......im being bossy agian am i ? ideas you can use for fanfic here are some things you could use in siad fanfiction story. first i thought of a new tital like "isupernatural' or "ivampires vs werewolves" i though the head vampire who bites freddie could be like this teenage goth punk who likes heavy metal drug's and girls and often takes extream risk's. he could be a jerk who hatsles evrey onne and he likes to ride motor cycles ( i got it from lost boy's) and the alpha werewolf who bites gibby or beck (whover you pick) could be like a dignafied person in his human form into clasic books poetry and culture . he is probebly a owner of a country club or a dean of a colladge . but in his wolf form he acts like a real rapid wolf just something to throw around the old knogin Casecr 16:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) lol u r not a random person and me and purple2 are not the same person. i am purple2's friend from skool and thnx 4 the message. understood its okay .....but thier is a loop hole . i could write the story if there was a icarly fannon wiki but i hadnt created a wiki before i was hopeing one of the head wiki adminastaratiors would hey omg you watch nickarbia to???? i watch tht too. Hi i am from america and i moved to middle east when igot a hot room came out, unfortunatly nickarabia only show season 1 but they did show igive away a car...what satiliete is e-juinor on like is it on nilesat??? i must know ikind of get sick of watch season 1 reply well just came from dubai and to iraq (my dad teaches at a international school thts why) and in iraq they get all the UAE channles i used to hav e-juinor but its gone can u help me cuz nickarabia doesnt show tht much icarly Thanks! Hi Big Petals!! Thanks, and yes I'm new here, and i love this website! Thanks for welcoming me :) From, Makeitshine Hi again BigPetals!! Nice to meet you, you seem really nice!!! And you’re a seddie fan too and that is AWESOME! Seddie rocks! I used to be a Creddie fan but then I started to realize that Sam and Freddie are meant for each other, opposites attract. But either way, iCarly is amazing right? Hope Sam and Freddie end up together! Beggin’ on Your Knees for Seddie! You should watch the episodes on the nickelodeon webstream which you can find on the Nickelodeon website if ur in UAE, or try hulu.com it’s a great website and whenever I miss any episodes, I try going there so its super duper helpful :) Don't you love YouTube? The world would be so lost without YouTube and Google, Wikipedia and of course, iCarly hahaha! I SO agree with you about iOMG!!! Oh my gosh I really hope we get a ton of Seddie but I hope I don’t jinx it or anything because Seddie is super!! Before iOmg I kinda gave up on Seddie (sad isn’t it?) but then I was just lazily watching TV one day and then the promo came on and suddenly I was like “SAY WHAT!?” and then i pressed rewind and watched it a million times over and over again! What was your reaction to iOmg? Hope the episode makes us go OMG in a good way!! Sam and Freddie are the cutest! I can’t wait until the fun facts, and ugh they’re not out yet aaaaaa! I also keep dreaming about iOmg and i really hope the real episode is better than i could ever imagine! Victorious is awesome!! Haha sleepover at Sikowitz was HILARIOUS! Still getting used to Jade’s new look, she’s so pretty! I like her hair both ways. That Ryder guy is cute, totally agreed there! Too bad he cheated on poor Tori, they would've been a nice couple! Remember when Robbie dressed up as Ryder? I loved that part it was so funny! Robbie is so crazy, but that’s what makes Victorious amazing! Victoria Justice is such a talented singer! I wonder if there are any ships for Victorious like there are in iCarly, like Seddie and Creddie. But DanWarp is awesome!! I haven’t seen Beck Falls for Tori yet, it hasn’t aired here in the US yet where i live, (or maybe i missed it?) but how was it? I heard that it was really good! Oh I thought that Beck falls for Tori like he loves her as well, and then I thought “oh poor jade!” but haha I’m so relieved. I should certainly check out the victorious wiki, haven’t been there yet. I also can’t wait for iParty with Victorious!! Thx for the link! Hope the season finale is awesome, and Dan always does an awesome job!! It’s going to be quite a summer isn’t it? I also heard Jennette is going to sing with them too and I am SO excited! Jennette is an awesome singer right? I love her song Not the Far Away, the lyrics are so true! Wow with all this excitement and hype at the end of the 4th season, I can’t wait to see what the 5th season brings! Do you think we’ll get to see Spencer’s pal Socko? So exciting! And I totally agree—can’t iOmg come quicker? Finally something super exciting! Great getting to know you Nicole! Talk to you later! Seddie forever and always!!! You Don't Have to Be Afraid to Put Your Dreams in Action 23:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC)MakeitShine Be friends hey Can I be your FRIEND cuz' I have only 2 friends Seddie Shipper 14:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) insert words insert words insert words to put in italic insert words to put in bold --[[User:TeamMu|'Look,' Wings!]]Yes Gwen, wings are way more important than the talk you are having now. 21:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey u r right iam speaking tagalog I gonna give you some tagalog words Hi iam BigPetal - Hello ako si BigPetal Hey how r u iam ok - Hoy Kamusta ok lang ako Jenny give my jacket - Ate jenny paki kuha ng po ang aking Jacket (IF you have an sister say say that word) Well I gonna give you the link of Avril Lavigne's wikia (I Created) http://avrillavignestar.wikia.com/wiki/Avril_Lavigne_Wiki well bye Seddie Shipper 05:58, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Again!! Omg Sorry we haven't kept in contact for such a long time!! I've had sooo many annoying exams, y'know how ti is, end of the year and all. But i finally found some time for iCarly hooray!!! OMYGOSH iOMG was soooooo perfect!!!! READ NO FURTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN iOMG cuz i don't wanna ruin it or anything :) :) :) .............................................................. .............................................................. ok i guess you're reading :) hooray!! how was your reaction the beautiful kiss? it was everything seddiers could wish for plus millions more!!! wow now i'm so excited for part 2, but i guess i'm also excited for iPWV because it gives us a chance to relax and have fun, the best part of iCarly :) aww i'm sorry my link to hulu.com didn't work :( but then again, thank goodness for YouTube, it's awesome!!! Yeah exams are soooo tiresome, sometimes i just want to kick back and relax, there should be a special iCarly day where everyone can celebrate hahaha! :) omygosh i so hear ya, i'm on the computer 24/7, ur not alone lol!! Will i give up the internet for one of my legs.....that's such a tough question!!!! ummmm i have no clue how to answer that too hard hahaha!!! Wow that really makes me think how important the internet is, and how those cavemen survived back then lol! Anyways, back to iOmg :) it was the perfect blend of comedy as well as romance!! do you remember the part about the horses? That made me crack up soooo much! my younger brother was just like "what does that mean?" and i'm like "ummm....you'll learn about it some other day!" haha such a funny episode, and i was definately cracking up about the sensory stimulus chamber stuff!! so funny! in fact, i want to convince my science teacher to let us do that for a science project in school! that would be awesome! we're lacking one thing for the experiment though: SPENCER SHAY!! hahahaha! but the best part overall was the kiss!! what do you think will happen in part 2? I have a small speculation i guess. people are thinking its called iDate Sam and Freddie and here's a picture of Carly its kinda funny hahaha!!: anyways i feel like since Carly sees "the kiss" she wants to set freddie and sam up on a date, such as the cute pic here: my gosh they are soooo cute!!! So then Carly pretends to be sick and her friends want her to be better and so she's probably like "if you go on the date, it'll make me feel tons better" (haha freddie is wearing pjs! hilariously cute!) but the reason i think that they are going on a date is because if u check out this video [[Video:ICarly_-_Just_Before_Rehearsal_-_Typical_Madness!_)|thumb|300px|right]] and stop at 1:21 you'll see a purple set...dinner date?? ;) hahaha if that's true, i don't know what to expect, and what awesome surprises are in store for us over summer!!! ugh but i'm going overseas over break so i hope i'll get a chance to see it! Then again, the internet RULES :) haha let's talk about victorious! OMG i'm soooo excited about iPWV and the mashup sounds sooooo cooool!!! both songs are equally as enlightening and when put together with the actors and actresses' bursts of excitement and energy, it's one heck of a party!!! Tori and Ryder were sooo cute, aw why did he have to cheat on her :( oh i finally so beck falls for tori (thx for the link to the episode info!) and ice Cream for Ke$ha (did you know the boy was kesha's real brother?) its so cool! Kesha is an aweesome singer! As well as Tori too! Also can't wait for Tori Gets Stuck!! the next episode :) heres the link: http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Tori_Gets_Stuck to the info so what would your favorite victorious pairings be? in my opinion: Andre and Tori, Beck and Jade, but i especially love Cat and Robbie, they are both so funny!! what about u? i guess my mind will change as the season goes on, as i used to be a Creddie Shipper until i "converted" hahaha Cat is such a wonderful singer right?! my friend met her actually once, and she says that she is an equally as nice person!! my friend is so lucky!! Oh i gotta go! see u soon :D MakeitShine Hello Again!!! Hi again BigPetals!! Oh my gosh i can't wait...iParty with Victorious starts in 30 minutes in the US!! I'm SOO excited! You should watch it via live webstream it's going to be awesome I hope! I can't wait :) I heard the Mashup and it sounds TERRIFIC! Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sr1JraoW830&feature=related The kiss in iOmg was soooo beautiful!! Oh my goshhh i fell off my couch when i was watching it hahaha :) I guess it made my day :) And of course the horses was definately HI-LARIOUS! Oh we can always count on iCarly for making our day :) for sure! Yeah my testing just finished on Friday!! In the US we have summer break and i can't wait! I'm starting 9th grade next year and i'm super duper excited!! But that means my grades start counting for college now, so i'm a bit worried for high school next year. But thank goodness for vacation right? Omygosh in case you haven't seen yet, the next iCarly episode is called iLost my Mind and THE PROMO IS HERE!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dqbcKmwydA you will loooveee it :) tell me what you think of it once you see it, as for me I screamed like CRAZY hahaha :) I'm a crazy fan girl and i guess i lost my mind after seeing it! Dan is a smart man, and i can't wait to see what he decides to do! I agree, Carly seems to be a bit jealous of it all, but I hope Carly sees what's best for her friends :) iOmg leaves us with sooo many unanswered questions! Ugh it sucks that we must wait until August to hear answers. But I think Freddie and Sam make a really cute couple, like Beck and Jade! Thanks for the link! oooh spencer, hahahah :) I really love the second season of Victorious and i see an amazing season for Victorious coming :) Did you see the Prom episode, Prom wrecker? I think it was sooo cute how Robbie asked out Cat and how he thought that she was lying. it was sooo cute!!!! And i absolutely luv the song Best Friend's Brother!! It's really catchy don't u think? Even though it's autotuned, it's still pretty great! Heres a question: out of all the victorious songs so far, which one do you think is the best so far? I like all, but out of Freak the Freak out, Beggin on your knees, and Best Friends Brother, which would you say is the best? Tough question right? I love them all hahaha :) Yay we like the same pairing shoosh yeah!!! :) haha awesome! Great minds think alike rite? Aw poor Trina hahaha :) She'll find someone hopefully Cat it awesome and a great singer in real life too :) Oooh Sri Lanka that is sooo cool!!! My classmate is from there, and they have a really good Cricket team. Cricket is an awesome sport, my brothers play it all the time! Haha i know that has nothing to do with iCarly, but enjoy your vacation! I wish my break was exciting as yours, it seems like so much fun traveling to so many places! Talk to you soon! iParty is on!! Eeeeeeeee!!!! hahaha later, MakeitShine Hi!! :D Hi, I'm Arianna4President and I'm from Italy. I just wanted to thank you (along with all the other iCarly fans who don't live in the USA) because you put the link of Nickelodeon live :D The one I used doesn't work anymore and I was "losing my mind" XD So, well, thanks again :D Peace, love and Seddie by Arianna4President Hi again :D Hey, BigPetals!! I hope I'll be able to watch the episode at 2 PM, when it airs here, even if I have to be quiet not to wake my parents up XD I hope I'll be more lucky then next time: when I saw the Seddie kiss in iOMG I started squealing and my mum woke up XD Anyway, I think the episode will be on Youtube very soon, even Sunday 14th!! LOL (Lots of love) by Arianna4President Oh, and good holidays :D Quick Question I was wondering where you found those new pics. I didn't see those on Nick.com --DevonAndersen 16:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info DevonAndersen 15:36, September 9, 2011 (UTC)